Falskaar
|image = Falskaar.jpeg |developer = Alexander J. Velicky |game = Skyrim |version = 1.2.1 |location = North of Skyrim |se = yes |nexus-id = 37994 |sw-id = 417483056 |moddb = |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |external = |suppress-char=true }} Falskaar is a new lands mod created by Alexander Velicky for and . It adds many new quests and a whole new area of land to explore. It is one of the most popular new lands mods for Skyrim and has gained acclaim for the author, who now works at Bungie. The current version is 1.2.1. Shortly after the release of 1.2.1, Velicky announced that there would be no more updates released for Falskaar.https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=896826083728271&id=215460455198174 Features The mod Falskaar is one of the biggest mods created for Skyrim. As such its features are extensive and include 20-30 hours worth of gameplay and adds an entirely new worldspace to the game. Falskaar features the story of The Traveler, who is a figure from ancient prophecy and the player character. The mod contains a main quest line which is 9 quests long, along with 17 side quests. Falskaar takes place on the island of Falskaar which is located to the north of the province of Skyrim and continent of Tamriel. The Island of Falskaar is approximately as big as two to three Skyrim Holds, with a variety of locations on it. The mod also includes a variety of new items, including books, weapons, armor and consumables. It also contains two spells and a new shout. A brand new soundtrack containing 14 brand new tracks with 40 minutes of new music composed by Adamm Khuevrr and a bard with several new songs. The mod features a fully voiced experience, featuring almost 30 semi-professional and professional voice actors and actresses to the many characters added by this mod. Characters Quests Locations * Echo Deep Mine - in Skyrim Armor and Weapons Items, Books, Songs and Magic Compatibility As the mod takes place in a completely different land, independent of skyrim, there are few compatibility issues. These include *Any mod that changes the area just outside of Riften along the path to the NE where the entrance to Echo Deep Mine is added. *Any mod that changes the portion of Dawnstar Bay that Wulf's ship now occupies. *Mods that alter bandits, Nercromancers, guards or music in vanilla Skyrim will not have any effect on the corresponding in Falskaar. It is recommended that any players that download Falskaar should not clean, as it contains no dirty edits. Complementing Mods * Rebuilding Falskaar: Rebuild Falskaar back up to it's former glory, requires the Fort Takeovers Framework. * Falskaar - Addons and Patches: Several patches, fixes, and addons. * Unofficial Falskaar Patch * Falskaar Wildlife add-on: Adds some wildlife to the wilderness * Missives - Patches: Adds a Missive board to Amber Creek, giving more options for radiant quests. * ESO Skyshards: Adds a patch which places additional Skyshards in Falskaar * Northern Cardinal: Let's you sail the Northern Cardinal to Falskaar. Versions Since the release of Falskaar, numerous updates have been made to the mod. The changelogs have been included below for reference. 1.0.0 is considered the original release. References Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: New Land